


sooshu fluffs

by sooshuwriter



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooshuwriter/pseuds/sooshuwriter
Summary: soft sooshu / sooshu fluffs for all sooshu's shippers is here 🤻 !twitter ; @yehshujinnn
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 35
Collections: Fluff And Crack





	sooshu fluffs

• 11 pm • 

shuhua just come home after a few hours practice at the company . she open the door slowly to not wake up the other girls . she carefully place her shoes on the shelf and go to the living room .

“oh- why did you guys didn't sleep yet ? ”  
shuhua startled a little when she saw the other girls still didn't sleep and watching the movies 

“ soojinnie can't sleep , so we decide to watch movie together ” miyeon turn to look at the maknae and greeted her 

“ soojin unnie ? ” shuhua turn her head to look at soojin who is hugging her wolf plushie and wraps her body like a ball in the blanket 

“ yeah , we don't know why ” minnie chuckle a little when she see soojin's adorable positions 

“ you can't sleep baby ? ” she approach soojin and hug her comfortably 

“ hum ” soojin just hummed as a response and bury her head onto shuhua's neck 

“ let's sleep , yeah ? ” she ask the girl softly and carefully lift her up like a baby 

“ okay ” she hug shuhua's neck tightly while shuhua carried her like a baby to their room 

“ girlfriend material ” minnie giggle at the couch after soojin and shuhua go inside their own room 

“ right ” yuqi join her and wink at them . they just laugh at yuqi's hilarious behavior 

after a few minutes , shuhua go outside the leaving room with her peach pyjama on . she approach the other members and sat beside minnie .

“ why didn't you sleep yet shu ? ” soyeon ask the younger girl who is resting her head on minnie's shoulder 

“ im just waiting here for a while before soojin unnie suddenly woke up and crying ” shuhua yawns a little and close her eyes 

“ why are you so sweet ” minnie giggle and caressing the younger girl hair 

“ i don't know either ” she giggle softly to them and open her eyes after hearing a little sobs from their room 

“ who is that ” yuqi look at her surrounding after hearing the crying voice 

“ my girlfriend just woke up , gtg unnies ” shuhua bid a goodbye to them and rushing towards their room 

• sooshu room • 

“ shushu ” soojin called shuhua's name while crying on the bed . she didn't feel shuhua's presence beside her and that's why she's crying 

“ calm down baby , im here ” shuhua immediately rushing towards the older girl and rubs her back to calm her down 

“ why did you leave me ” she hiccups a little and slowly calm down in shuhua's arms 

“ im just going to talk with the unnies baby ”  
shuhua pushed soojin's body slightly and wipe her tears using her sleeve shirt 

“ hum okay ” soojin pouts her lips a little and lift her arms to the air 

“ why baby ? ” she look at soojin with a confuse face and hold her hands 

“ let's go to the living room ” shuhua just nodded at her and lift up the baby and walk towards the living room 

• living room • 

“ hey ” shuhua greeted them with a smile and they quickly turn around to look at her 

“ clingy soosoo ” minnie giggle at the short haired girl who is clinging like a baby koala on shuhua's arms 

“ she was lucky to have a girlfriend like shushu ” soyeon smile slyly at the girl and shuhua just laughing at her 

“ i am the one who is lucky to be soojin's girlfriend . who expected that this cold person will be a softie babie ? ” shuhua tease the older girl who is hiding her puffy face on her neck . soojin just whine softly and earning a giggles from the others 

“ we didn't expect it either ” 

yes . actually they didn't expected that soojin will be a softie when she's with shuhua . so when they announced their relationship , the other girls didn't trust them and thought that they're just joking . soojin explain to them what she feels towards the maknae these past few months and she's the one who confessed to shuhua . rare right ? but it's the truth . 

“ what's wrong if im being a softie ” she lift up her face from shuhua's neck and turn around to look at her members 

“ nothing . it's just ... rare ” miyeon words make them laugh hardly and shuhua just giggle softly to not hurt her girlfriend's feelings . soojin turn to look at shuhua back and pouted her lips 

“ aigoo2 , is my baby sulky hm ? ” she cups soojin's face softly and giggle at the way her girlfriend's lips swoons adorably . soojin nodded slowly and her pout became bigger 

“ they are so meanie ” shuhua squishes her cheeks and peck her cheek multiple times 

“ poor my baby , i will mad at them later okay ? ” she pamper soojin like a baby she was and caressing her cheek using her thumb softly 

“ is she that clingy ? ” yuqi widen her eyes and mouth open slightly . yes , she knew soojin was so clingy towards shuhua but she didn't knew that soojin is that clingy 

“ yes bro ” she laugh at yuqi's disbelief face and throw a pillow to woke her up from her zoning out

“ tell us how clingy is she ” miyeon say to her excitedly while hopping on the couch 

“ it's hard to explain ” shuhua shook her head and chuckle at her members . they just frowns their eyebrows and groans 

“ but i can show you ” they look up to shuhua with a hope in their eyes and shuhua just rolls her eyes playfully 

shuhua slowly remove soojin's hands from her neck and place soojin on the couch beside her . soojin pouted her lips and sit on shuhua's lap back before hug her neck . shuhua pushed her once again and soojin immediately tighten their hugs and clinging into her for dear life . 

“ stay here first ” shuhua try once again and place soojin beside her 

“ bubby ” she pout her lips and furrowed her eyebrows . she's trying to sat on shuhua's lap back but was stopped by her 

“ nope ” shuhua make a fake cold face to her and soojin's pout became bigger 

“ bubby nooo ” she's crying like a little baby she was and whining on the couch . shuhua quickly sat soojin on her lap and calm her down 

“ it's just an example baby , stop crying ” she wipes soojin's tears softly using her sleeve shirt then kiss her puffy eyes and nose 

“ meanie ” she placed her head on shuhua's chest and caressing her face there 

“ no ” shuhua giggle at her girlfriend cuteness and pinch her cheek then rubs it after 

“ oh my god ” minnie can't believe that soojin is that clingy . like really really clingy 

“ what did you even do to her shuhua ” yuqi just look at soojin who is hugging shuhua so tightly at the couch 

“ i already told you guys that she is really really clingy ” shuhua rolled her eyes and hit her forehead using her palm 

“ but , THAT'S VERY CLINGY DUH ” miyeon suddenly shouted and startling the other girls 

“ I KNOW BUT I DON'T KNOW TOO ” shuhua cover soojin's ears before shouted back to miyeon 

“ stop shouting ! ” minnie shouted to them and they quickly became quiet 

“ anyways , more ? ” soyeon give her a sly smile and make a peace sign 

“ no unnie , she will cry again ” shuhua shook her head slowly and chuckle 

“ okayy ” soyeon pout her lips and cuddles with yuqi instead 

“ bubby ” shuhua look down to see soojin's cutie puppy eyes and adorable smile

“ hum ? ” shuhua hummed as a response and caressing her bangs 

“ ppoppo ” soojin pouted her lips and waiting for shuhua to give her a kisses 

“ no baby , the others is here ” she smile lovingly at her girlfriend and kiss her forehead instead 

“ ahh jinnie want ppoppo ” she's whining on shuhua's chest and move her body to the left and right like a child 

“ unnies , can you turn around for a seconds ? ” shuhua asks them with an awkward smile and grins 

“ what's the matter ? just kiss ” minnie laugh at them and slap miyeon's arm who is beside her 

“ bubby hurryyy ” she look at her members for a seconds and they just give her a mischievous smile and teasing her . she quickly give a peck on soojin's lips 

“ one more ” soojin still pouted her lips while closing her eyes . shuhua peck her lips multiples time and smile after that 

“ enough baby ? ” she ask the older girl softly and boop her nose 

“ moree ” she left a kisses all over soojin's face and save the last kiss for her lips . soojin just giggle at the way her girlfriend kiss her and hug shuhua tightly 

“ so sweeet ” they look at miyeon and minnie who is squeling on the couch and laughing 

“ no one can beat her clinginess ” yuqi have fun tease the two girls and laugh until her voice crack 

“ stop it guys ” soojin shouted softly without looking at them . they just giggles at her before silence fills the room 

“ baby , can i go get some snacks in the kitchen for a moment ? ” she tucks the older girls hair behind her ear and press a kiss on her chubby cheek 

soojin didn't answer her question and just whine on shuhua's neck . she's clinging like a baby koala into shuhua and that's make it hard to moves 

“ okay i'll bring you ” she carefully grab soojin's hips and carried her into the kitchen like a baby to get some snacks

“ why is shuhua so girlfriend material ? ” minnie look at them with a curious face and they just shrugged their shoulders 

“ they're back , they're back ” soyeon whisper to them and they quickly go to their seats back . shuhua told them to gathering on the floor and they immediately do what she says 

“ sit her baby ” she place soojin beside minnie who is eating her cracker happily 

“ no ” soojin whine a little to her and crossed her arms 

“ no excuse , understand ? ” she give soojin a warning and the older girl just nodded her head while pouting her lips 

“ awee someone sad ” minnie poked her chubby cheek and tease her 

“ unnie no , she will cry ” shuhua whisper at minnie's ear and the thai girl just make an okay gesture 

shuhua saw soojin looking at her cracker with a puppy eyes and boop her nose . it's starled the older girl and she just giggle at her . 

“ baby want that ” she say to shuhua using her tiny baby voice and they just uwuing over her 

“ ahh ” shuhua fed her and soojin immediately open her mouth and munching happily 

“ can i steal your girlfriend ? ” minnie tease the younger girl and soojin just glare at her 

“ noo , she's mine ” she's crawling towards shuhua and sit on her lap . shuhua who is so busy munching her cracker startled a little without knowing the situations 

“ wae ? ” shuhua ask yuqi who is seated beside her and yuqi just shrugged her shoulder 

“ i say *can i steal your girlfriend* to her and she's say *no* then suddenly sit on your lap ” minnie explain to her with a giggle and shuhua just give minnie a smile 

“ minnie unnie can't be my second girlfriend ? ” she tease the older girl who is munching her snack adorably . soojin stop munching and look at shuhua with a frowns on her face 

“ bubby no ” she place her snack on the side and hug the younger girl who is giggle at her 

“ but i want ” shuhua still want to tease her and pushed soojin's body slightly to see her reaction 

“ hm ” soojin just huffed to her and pout her lips 

“ baby sulky hm ? ” she laugh at the older girl cute face and left a kisses all over her face 

“ don't talk to me ” she glare at shuhua while still pouting her lips 

“ wovyu ” shuhua cupped her face and stare at soojin's eyes 

“ no ” she look around except for shuhua's eyes and pushed shuhua's hand slowly 

“ okay , i'll go to minnie unnie instead ” shuhua playfully want to go towards minnie and soojin quickly stopped her 

“ wovyu too ” her clinginess came back and shuhua just giggle at the older girl 

“ clingy soojinnie ” they tease the short haired girl and soojin just giggle at them 

“ let's sleep baby , yeah ? ” she's stand up with soojin on her arms and ask her softly 

“ let's goooo ” soojin say excitedly at shuhua and peck her lips multiples time 

“ bye unnies , we want to sleep first ” shuhua bid a goodbye to them and soojin just waving her hands 

“ cuties ” they say at the same time and laughing with each other after that 

“ let's sleep ” soyeon say to them with a happy voice and they just replies an okay to their smol leader before sleep peacefully in their own rooms .

. . .

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ,, kudos for more ! you also can give me a suggestions 🤻


End file.
